halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Goosebumps (movie)
Goosebumps is a 2015 American fantasy computer animated horror comedy film directed by Rob Letterman, it was released in theaters by Columbia Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures on October 16, 2015 and has been considered an instant Halloween classic. Plot A young man named Zach Cooper, and his mother Gale move to a small town, where he meets a girl named Hannah, who has an overprotective father named Mr. Shivers, when Zach went to school the next day, there was an after school assembly, where his mother is the vice principle, and she announced about an upcoming fall dance, while there, makes friends with a boy named Champ. Later that night, Zach and Hannah go to an abandoned amusement park, where they climb the ferris wheel or talk to each other for a while. When the two arrive home, her father earns Zach that something bad will happen if you do not stay away. The next night, Zach hears a scream and calls the police to make sure that Hannah is okay, but when the police came, Shivers told them that the screen was coming from a horror movie that he was watching on his TV. When Zach's Aunt Lorraine comes over to watch him he sees Hannah and her father or shadows in the window, so he goes over next door and sneaks out to make sure she is okay, he bumps into his friend Champ, and they break in the house, when they make it to the office upstairs they see a bookshelf full of manuscripts, and each book is titled the book in the, "Goosebumps" book series by R.L. Stine, Hannah comes into the room and Zach accidentally opens for one called, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena releasing a real Abominable Snowman and it crashes through the walls and escapes into town and goes to an ice rink. While being attacked by The Abominable Snowman at the ice rink, Shivers comes in and sucks the monster back into its manuscript, on the way home, Zach realizes that Shivers is actually R.L. Stine, when they make it home, Stine explains what is going on, that the monsters became real after he wrote them due to bullying but when they go to pick up, the mmanuscript for, Night of the Living Dummy is opened, releasing an evil ventriloquist's dummy named Slappy, he burned his manuscript and leaves the house with the others, outside he releases, The Haunted Car and the lawn gnomes from, "Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes. While our heroes are in the car searching for the evil dummy Slappy, they get attacked by The Invisible Boy from, "My Best Friend is Invisible" and the giant praying mantis from, "A Shocker on Shock Street" they hide from the Mantis in a grocery store where they get attacked by The Werewolf of Fever Swamp. they escaped from the grocery store but the Werewolf follows them out and as he was about to kill them, Zach's aunt Lorraine crashes the werewolf with her car and it lands in the dumpster, then Zach tells Lorraine to go to the police station to get help. They cut through an old cemetery to get to the high school, so Stine can write on his typewriter to trap all the monsters back in one book, Hannah gets caught on an angel statue, Zach sets her free and as they were about to kiss, she turns blue revealing her to be a ghost, then our four Heroes getting chased by Graveyard Ghouls, they barely escaped but they make it to the high school in time. Zach goes to the gym where the Fall Dance is being held, and warns the students about the monsters, at first they don't believe him, but then they finally do when the giant praying mantis takes a student close to the window, outside on the football field, Slappy and the lawn gnomes open all the manuscripts released seeing numerous monsters such as a Jack-o'-lantern creature and a scary clown named Murder, then all the monsters including the Body Squeezers, the Scarecrow's, the Creeps and all the other monsters Rampage to the school to find Stine to make sure they never go back into the books again. All of the students help barricade the school, but they fail, since the robotic Annihilator 3000 use their laser beams to break into the school, a popular girl gets attacked by the werewolf, Champ saves her but the students are still under attack. While typing the story Slappy interrupts and breaks Stine's fingers preventing him from finishing the story, now they must leave the school as they get chased by plant monsters, Graveyard Ghouls, a Bog Monster, a Mummy, a vampire, and many more monsters, Zach get's an idea that involves a tackling dummy, a bomb, and the school bus, the monsters follow the bus but they follow the one with the tackle dummy and the bomb, and it and it explodes, but they revived and Slappy tells the werewolf to follow Stine's scent. Stine and the kids go to the abandoned amusement park, Slappy finds them and releases The Blob that ate everyone, Zach Hannah, and Champ climb the ferris wheel while Stine distract the monsters, but the blob eats him but he's still alive, Slappy watches and begins tormenting Stine, Zach finishes the story and puts it in the manuscript, but then the giant praying mantis knocks the ferris wheel off the hill and it rolls, luckily they survived, but as Zach was about to open the book, he realized that he did, Hannah will be sucked in too, Hannah reveals that she knew she wasn't real and she opens the book herself, all of the monsters are then sucked back into the book one by one, Graveyard Ghouls and scarecrows hang on trees, a Mummy gets unraveled, and the blob gets sucked in, Slappy he begins to strangle Stine, luckily Stine kicks Slappy off of him and he vanishes into the Vortex, Zack and Hannah kiss goodbye and she lets go of him and she gets sucked in, Champ closes the book. Sometime later, Stine becomes an English teacher, after class he reveals to Zach that he wrote Hannah back into existence, Zach and Hannah leave school together as Stine watches them with a smile on his face, but as he was about to leave school himself, his typewriter starts typing, "The Invisible Boy's Revenge" revealing that The Invisible Boy had somehow evaded capture. Trailer .]] Cast * Jack Black as R.L. Stine and the voices of Slappy and the Invisible Boy * Dylan Minnette as Zach Cooper * Odeya Rush as Hannah Fairchild * Ryan Lee as Champ * Amy Ryan as Gale Cooper * Jillian Bell as Lorraine Conyers * Halston Sage as Taylor * Ken Marino as Coach Carr * Timothy Simons as Officer Stevens * Amanda Lund as Officer Brooks * R.L. Stine as Hallway Player Trivia * The movie was originally going to be released on August 7th 2015 but was switched to October 16th 2015 likely to fit the Halloween spirit. Category:Movies Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Creatures Category:Magical beings Category:Goosebumps